· нaиa иό gέиgό ·
by HinataElric
Summary: Porque la vida no es facil; Mas si en tu corazon hay odio, dolor, tristeza y rencor. El amor estaba muy lejos de ellos. — Editando. Pausado
1. Dolor

Disclaimer: Naruto y su universo es de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo uso a sus personajes para mis ideas macabras.

.

• **Hana no gengo •**

Autora; HinataElric

.

¿Quién no ha sentido en algún momento de su vida tristeza, ausencia, amargura o resentimiento?

Nadie escapa a estos sentimientos y el sentirlos de vez en cuando es normal, es parte de nuestra naturaleza humana. Llorar es bastante sano cuando se trata de un contecimiento eventual, el llanto es parte de la liberación.

_Amargura_

_Esa palabra la conoció cuando lo vio por primera vez, sus músculos se tensaron al sentirlo cerca de ella, bajo la mirada para no observarlo, sus oscuros ojos la intimidaban. Nunca imagino que aquel chico regresara de ese largo viaje lleno de odio y resentimiento del cual había partido._

_No era como si fueran amigos, mas bien nunca habían articulado una sola palabra, solo se miraban como simples desconocidos._

_El era el mejor amigo de uno de sus amigos; simple y fácil._

_El era repudiado por las personas de la aldea; cruel su realidad._

_Ella simplemente se limito a su propio mundo, así que nunca imagino que dos simples palabras entre ellos comenzaría toda una historia._

No era fácil entrenar en esa calurosa época del año y mas aun si ella vestía con ropas tan holgadas, suspiro cansada para ir directamente hacia su lugar especial. Le dolía todo su cuerpo esa misión si que había sido difícil, pero no podía quejarse ¡Que clase de ninja seria si lo hacia!. Observo a lo lejos una fresca sombra, sonrió y se coloco debajo de ella. De uno de sus bolsos saco un pequeño libro un tanto maltratado por el paso del tiempo; comenzó a leer sin percatarse que muy cerca de ella alguien la observaba.

Sintió sus ojos cansados, no había podido conciliar el sueño durante varias noches; así que naturalmente bajo esa tranquila sombra ella callo rendida ante morfeo.

"Despierta" Una voz sonó a lo lejos o eso imagino ella entre su subconsciente. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y esos ojos negros la miraron fijamente.

— Que... — No pudo decir nada era como si las palabras no salieran.

— Bájate — Dijo el chico frente a ella

Ella no entendió.

— ¿Estas sorda? —

Pero ella siguió sin entender, no estaba sorda; es solo que el estaba medio desnudo.

— No... usted esta — Lo miro de pies a cabeza— ¡Desnudo! — el sonrrojo en sus mejillas no se pudo ocultar.

— No lo estaría si quitaras tu tonto trasero de mi ropa — Dijo molesto. — Así que quítate.

Y fue cuando se dio cuenta, estaba demasiado cansada para tomarle importancia donde se sentaba ella solo quería una sombra refrescante. Bajo la mirada y se quito de inmediato tomando la ropa del chico y entregándosela.

— Lo siento

El solo arrebato sus pertenencias y comenzó a cambiarse. Era como si ella no existiera.

— ¿Hana no gengo? Que tonta. — dijo mientras observaba el libro que la chica tenia en el suelo.

Hinata en ese momento pensó que estaba en el lugar menos indicado, se sentía incomoda y con ganas de irse, pero porque lo haría, el mundo no tenia un dueño y ella podía estar donde ella quisiera, ademas el no tenia porque criticar sus gustos, no era como si fueran amigos, ni si quiera la conocía.

— Quizá lo dice porque no lo ha leído — dijo un tanto cortante que hasta ella misma se sorprendió, no tenia porque ser tímida y tartamuda siempre, ella también tenia su carácter.

— ¿Uhm? — El la observo y sonriso de medio lado, si que era una tonta. — Si no tienes otra cosa que hacer vete.

— No

— ¿No?

El pelinegro se acerco peligrosamente y ella se levanto tan rápido como pudo, tomo su, sus manos temblaban no era como si tuviera miedo, ¿Miedo de que? Pero el Uchiha la ponía sumamente nerviosa.

— Usted no me da ordenes — sentencio nerviosa.

— Y si... — le arrebato aquel libro tan preciado para ella— Tomamos prestado este aburrido ejemplar y hacemos esto...

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron a mas no poder y observo como aquel libro el único regalo que su padre alguna vez le había obsequiado caer dentro de un gran charco de lodo, unas lagrimas traicioneras resbalaron por sus mejillas, corrió hasta donde su objeto preciado había caído; No le importo ensuciarse, no le importo que lo que hacia fuera divertido ante los ojos de ese hombre.

Busco por varios segundos hasta que lo encontró...

— No... — susurro, mientras apretaba ese libro con fuerza; No había nada que salvar, estaba destruido.

La chica observo al Uchiha con molestia se levanto sin importarle nada, camino hacia donde se encontraba el pelinegro; Levanto su mano y un ruido sordo resonó por todo el terreno.

¿Acaso ella lo había abofeteado? Se atrevió si quiera a tocarlo. Sasuke se llevo su mano a su mejillas y entonces comprendió. — Me abofeteaste.

— ¡Se lo merece! — Grito molesta.

Y fue en ese momento cuando todo se volvió negro... Unos ojos rojos; fue lo ultimo que observo.

_Resentimiento_

_El resentimiento empuja a ser desagradable con los responsables de su desgracia. Odio imponente contra la causa del mal recibido y consumado. Consecuencia de la pasión llamada IRA. Sentimiento contenido de disgusto o enfado avivado por el recuerdo de una ofensa o un daño recibido._

Despertó de golpe, ¿Que había sucedido? se pregunto, lo ultimo que observo fueron...

— Ojos rojos — susurro con miedo. ¿Acaso el había utilizado su técnica sucesoria con ella? Fue entonces cuando recordó que lo golpeado. su pecho le dolió — El se lo merecía — Había destruido el único regalo que su padre le había hecho en lo que ella llevaba de vida... Eso jamas se lo perdonaría, el no tenia derecho.

Se levanto con cuidado, estaba mareada y sentía una punzada en su cabeza. Recorrió con su mirada el lugar y pudo notar que era un desastre, había cosas en el suelo, estaba lleno de polvo, era como si ese lugar estuviera abandonado desde hacia ya mucho tiempo, se levanto con cuidado de un pequeño sofá que se encontraba en medio de la habitación, recorrió curiosa el lugar y se pregunto en donde estaba.

Camino hacia una mesa de noche y algo llamo su atención; Era una fotografía.

— ¿Una familia?

— Mi familia — Ella reconoció esa voz, dio la vuelta y se encontró con el Uchiha parado en el marco de la puerta.

No supo que sucedió pero un miedo indescriptible se apodero de ella, dio un paso hacia atrás, tropezado con algunos juguetes, se detuvo del brazo del sofá para no caer.

— ¿Donde estoy? — Pregunto intrigada.

Pero el no respondió.

— ¡Dígamelo! — Dijo con desesperación. Sentía que se asfixiaba, no entendía que sucedía, era incomodo estar en ese lugar, era incomodo estar cerca de el...

Y entonces el respondió — En mi casa

Lo miro fijamente no entendiendo lo que sucedía.

— Te aborrezco Hyuuga...

¿Acaso el la odiaba? ¿Porque? — No me conoce — susurro.

— Te conozco bien...

Ella lo miro confundida exigiendo una respuesta a sus palabras, el no podia conocerla y mucho menos bien, como el decía. Nunca habían cruzado palabras ni cuando eran pequeños.

— No...No me conoce y yo no lo conozco a usted.

El apretó sus puños con fuerza y se acerco a ella, la lanzo con fuerza hacia el suelo, lastimandola. Recorrió sus manos sobre el cuello de la chica y lo apretó con fuerza.

Ella lo miraba aterrada, porque el hacia eso, porque el la estaba lastimando, porque el... porque el la estaba matando.

— Duele — dijo entre susurro, no podía respirar, el oxigeno no llegaba a ella. El siguió apretado con fuerza sin dudar en detenerse — due...le — fue lo ultimo que pudo decir antes de caer desmayada por la falta de aire.

En sus ojos se podría observar una ira indescriptible que lo estaba poseyendo.

— Te odio Hyuuga Hinata. Te parecer tanto a ella que el solo verte.. Me enferma.

_Ira_

_La ira es una emoción y como tal se dispara de forma automática ante determinadas situaciones, en general frente a situaciones que interfieren con nuestros objetivos._

Despertó sobresaltada, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir... Estuvo a punto de morir. Ella no quería morir, ¿Acaso era tan débil que ni defenderse podía? Ella no entendía esa situación.

— Vete

Escucho, volteo la mirada y volvió a encontrarse con esos ojos rojos... Temió por su vida, esta vez el miedo se apodero completamente de ella.

— Usted...es un monstruo.

Se levanto con dificultad, paso de largo al chico y salio de ese horrible lugar...

— S-sasuke Uchiha eres un monstruo — le grito antes de partir.

**Notas finales:**

Hano no gengo es como mi bebé es una historia que en ese tiempo no tenia bien definida y la cual no se porque subí, quizá porque mis ganas de compartirla con ustedes era muy grande, me gusto como recibieron los primeros seis capítulos... Tiempo después la deje de largo y me dedique a mis asuntos personales, Pero ahora que miro mi profile y observo me dije; Quiero volver a mi bebé, y aquí estoy de nuevo. No colocare nuevas historias ni seguiré con las que tengo. Por el momento solo Hana no Gengo. La terminare.

Muchas Gracias por su apoyo a pesar de que casi tres años la deje botada y aun sigo recibiendo reviews; me hacen tan feliz. Es por eso que la continuare y le daré un final. Corregí muchas cosas porque siento que así la historia sera un poco pasable jeje.

Espero que sean de su agrado. Besos y abrazos enormes se despide; Hinata Elric.

**Jueves 08 de Agosto (2013)**


	2. Comprender

_Disclaimer; Naruto & CIA pertencen a Masashi Kishimoto._

• Hana no gengo •

Autora: HinataElric

.

**Comprender.**

.

— _S-sasuke Uchiha eres un monstruo — le grito antes de partir._

La amabilidad es siempre un claro exponente de madurez y de grandeza de espíritu, dado su carácter universal, integrador y de cálido acercamiento a los demás seres de la creación, con los que se siente hermanada toda persona amable.

Desde aquel incidente Hinata estaba distante, se sentía extraña, tenia miedo, vivía con temor. No quería que nadie la tocara. Ese día llego a su casa tambaleándose, Neji le pregunto si se encontraba bien, a lo que ella asintió y sonrió con ternura.

Al entrar a su habitación observo con detenimiento su cuello, aun estaba rojo por la fuerza provocada por las manos del Uchiha, seguro que al día siguiente ese color cambiaría por un morado con tintes verdosos. Suspiro y se sentó a su cama; Comenzó a llorar.

De su bolsillo saco aquel libro que tanto amaba, Ahora solo era un trozo de basura. Esa noche ella no durmió; lloro y lloro hasta que el amanecer llego.

Su vida continuo y cada que veía al Uchiha su cuerpo se trenzaba y prefería dar la vuelta y caminar por un sitio donde el no estuviera cerca. Ella no quería eso para su vida, ella era feliz antes de eso. Apretó sus puños con fuerza haciéndose daño, y inhalo y exhalo.

— No dejare que esto me deje traumada. No soy una niña que no pueda defenderse.

Siguió su camino hacia el campo de entrenamiento en donde se quedaría de ver con su equipo, los echaba de menos, ahora las misiones solían ser por solitario así que le hacia feliz estar con ellos por lo menos unas cuantas horas.

Cuando llego no había nadie, seguro iban tarde era normal en Shino y Kiba, siempre se detenían en alguna panadería a comprarle esos deliciosos panecillos de canela que tanto adoraba.

Espero y cuando ya habían pasado dos horas supo que ellos no se presentarían, no se molesto ni se deprimió seguro los habían enviado a alguna misión.

Se quedo observando al cielo... _era hermoso,_ el atardecer pronto llegaría. Le hubiera gustado apreciarlo con Shino y Kiba. Se estiro un poco y comino de regreso a la aldea...pero algo o alguien la hizo detenerse en seco.

— Uchiha...sasuke — dijo entre dientes

Que hacia el observándola, esos ojos negros los odiaba. Tomo el valor y cuando paso a lado de el, este la detuvo, tomo con fuerza su brazo y la obligo a verlo.

— Bonita frasada.. — sonrió con maldad.

Esa había sido la gota que derramo el vaso... esa mañana su cuello había amanecido horrendo, decidió vendérselo y coloco su banda en el mismo lugar de siempre nadie haria poreguntas era normal que los ninjas sufrieran accidentes.

— O no... Son vendas ¿te has hecho daño?

Hinata lo miro furiosa y se deshizo del agarre se acerco a el aun con el miedo con sentía lo iba a enfrentar. — ¡¿Que quiere de mi?! — le dijo molesta— Ya le dije que no lo conosco. Y no quiero tener tratos con usted.

— Asi que soy un monstruo ¿no? — Dijo mientras Ignoraba lo que la chica decía y la miro mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al oído de la Hyuuga — Disculpa por mancillarte pequeño cordero.

Hinata mordió su labio con fuerza mientras una linea de sangre descendía por la comisura de sus labios. — Esta loco. ¿Que es lo quiere quiere de mi? — finalizo mientras bajaba la mirada.

— Dejar cicatrices en tu cuerpo como tu lo hiciste conmigo.

Hinata lo miro interrogante, ella había hecho ¿que? — Yo...no hice eso— Y por primera vez en esta extraña situación ella tartamudeo, a que se refería.

Fue entonces cuando el uchiha la tomo por los hombros sacudiéndola con fuerza.

— ¡No te hagas las estúpida Hyuga! — le grito— ¡Bien sabes lo que sucedió y el porque de esto!

Sasuke la aparto con fuerza, esta cayo al suelo y se mantuvo en silencio observo al Uchiha quien se quitaba su playera, Hinata desvió su mirada.

— ¡Mirame! — Hinata no hizo caso. — ¡Mirame maldita sea!

Hinata lo miro y quedo horrorizada... Ella no hizo eso, ella nunca podría haberlo causado. La espalda del pelinegro estaba llena de heridas, cicatrizadas, aun abiertas y algunas infectadas.

— Yo...como podría

— Si tan solo me hubieras dejado morir en ese momento... — le dijo con rencor— Si tu no hubieras metido tu nariz en lo que no te importaba.

— ¡Yo jamas hice eso! Yo...no hice eso...

Pero Sasuke no desistió estaba molesto, odiaba a esa mujer... — Al parecer es cierto — dijo molesto— No recuerdas nada...Que estupidez

— ¿Recordar que?

— Preguntaselo a tu Hokage... — Finalizo y se marcho del lugar.

Caminaba por las calles de la aldea, que había sucedido, porque el Uchiha decía todo eso...era mentira. Pero si todo lo que el decía era mentira porque en su pecho sentía una enorme presión.

— El miente...

Se detuvo y observo la aldea parecía diferente ...

— Heridas... — Y entonces recordó aquella fuerte espalda que poseía Sasuke, esas heridas eran horribles. — _ Preguntaselo a tu Hokage... _ ¿Que debo preguntarle a Tsunade-sama?.

Si no le creía a Uchiha Sasuke entonces porque se encontraba frente a la puerta del despacho de la Quinta. Suspiro resignada y toco con delicadeza.

Un _Adelante_ sono dentro del lugar. Entro e hizo una reverencia.

— Hinata ¿Que te trae por aquí?

— Uchiha...Uchiha Sasuke dice que yo... Yo creo que es mentira

Tsunade arqueo una ceja ignorante a lo que trataba de decir la Hyuuga — Puedes dejar de divagar por favor..

— Uchiha Sasuke se comporta extraño, el dice que yo tengo la culpa de... — tomo aire— Tsunade-sama ¿algo paso conmigo durante la guerra?

— ¿Tu padre no te lo dijo?... Al mirar tu cara parece ser que no. — Tsunade se levanto de su silla y camino hacia uno de sus archiveros de ahí saco un folder y lo coloco en el escritorio. — Leelo

Hinata lo tomo y comenzó a leer, lo que decía en esas hojas no era posible, no podía creerlo, ella jamas había salvado a Uchiha Sasuke de la muerte, ella jamas había estado en coma, ella no había dejado sus labores durante un año, ella no padecía de su corazón a causa de una herida, que era todo eso... Eso era mentira.

— No es verdad...

— Hinata, sabes porque tus misiones a pesar de ser tan faciles no puedes concluirlas... — Hinata no dijo nada mantuvo su mirada fija en un solo lugar. — Hinata tu encontraste a Sasuke herido de gravedad en una misión de rastreo, lo cuidaste durante varias semanas... Hasta que los emboscaron, saliste herida de gravedad, ninguno de los dos pudo hacer nada... — imágenes pasaban por la mente de la hyuuga como si fuera cierto— Al dia siguiente los encontraron, tu al llegar a Konoha entraste en coma... fueron tres semanas que no sabíamos si viviriás o moririas, por el contrario Sasuke se recupero satisfactoriamente debido a los cuidados que le habías dado. Milagrosamente despertaste y te recuperaste pero con problemas del corazón...

— No...

— Hinata te clavaron un Kunai en el pecho... Tu padre me pidio que el seria el que te diría todo, nunca imagine que te mantenias distante a todo esto.

— Pero porque Kiba, Shino... mis amigos, Neji no me dijieron nada...

— Porque solo yo y tu padre lo sabemos.

Todo eso la confundida, estaba mareada, se sentía sofocada, era irreal. — Que paso con Uchiha Sasuke.

— Fue una mentira tras otra hacia todos en Konoha para mantenerlo aquí... Naruto el, ya sabes como es. —Suspiro cansada y tomo asiento— Hinata, Sasuke no esta bien... No es de su cuerpo, es su mente no esta bien...

— ¡Porque me dice eso a mi?

Tsunade la miro fijamente— Hinata supe lo del incidente, esa venda no me engaña — la chica se llevo la mano hacia su cuello y bajo la mirada. —

— después de tanto tiempo porque Uchiha-san tiene tantas heridas

— No lo se... Hay algo que no las hace sanar. Por eso me he mantenido vigilandolo, si el sigue así sera peligroso para el... Y si su mente sigue inestable sera un peligro para la aldea.

— Hinata, no te pediría esto si no fuera necesario, quiero que vigiles a Sasuke

— ¡NO! — grito, el miedo podía verse en sus ojos—

Tsunade la observo fijamente.

— Solo tu puedes hacerlo, si el no mejora, mi autoridad de líder no bastara para salvar su cuello. piénsalo bien porque a partir de mañana comienzas.

Iba a negarse pero como hacerlo eso ya era una orden.

.

.

.

Fueron horas de meditación, para lograr poner sus pensamientos en orden, la sociedad era mentirosa para salvarse, tenia secretos para evitar problemas. Si solo Sasuke Uchiha no se hubiera acercado a ella, su vida seguiría alegre y tranquila... Quiza alegre no, pero tranquila seguro.

Se miro al espejo de su habitación, lucia demacrada, pálida y con ojeras, cepillo su cabello cuidadosamente y cerro sus ojos tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que el ruido de alguien tocando la asusto. Indico que entraran. Era Neji.

— Hinata-sama, la buscan — dijo con leve molestia

— ¿Quien es Onii-san?

— Uchiha Sasuke... — sentencio con frialdad en sus palabras— Hinata-sama tenga cuidado, Tsunade-sama se lo dijo a su padre, que vigilaría a ese traidor.

— Solo es un trabajo Onii-san...No te preocupes... Solo es un trabajo — sonrió con delicadeza, no quería que Neji se preocupara.

Neji asintió sin dejar de preocuparse, el regreso del Uchiha aun no era bien visto en Konoha y que las razones del como llego se mantuvieran en secreto no le daban la menor confianza.

Hinata llego al salón principal, ahi lo observo de pie y callado, mirando sigilosamente como un cazador.

— Uchiha-san — dijo cortés la hyuuga— ¿Nos vamos?

El pelinegro asintió y ambos salieron de los terrenos de los Hyuuga, no había conversación, ninguna miraba al otro, tan solo en silencio.

Hinata había recibido una serie de recomendaciones de la quinta para que Sasuke recibiera su medicación así como una correcta limpieza a sus heridas aun no sanadas. Nunca imagino que al leer el reporte medico de Sasuke se impactara de tal manera, era claro que el pelinegro tenia serios problemas existenciales. Un mes fue lo que le dijo Tsunade, durante solo un mes estaría vigilando de cerca al Uchiha y sabría si su tratamiento era provechoso o simplemente lo verían ya como un caso perdido.

— Así que ahora eres mi perro guardián

Hinata no hizo caso tan solo se limito a seguir su camino.

— Y si en este mes no me convierto en un cachorro digno de Konoha, ¿Que harán? — Dijo con hironia.

— Los ancianos tomaran su caso y ellos se harán cargo.

— Vaya antes solías ser, una mojigata — sonrió— Y ahora eres todo una fiera

— Uchiha-san — llamo cortes mente— No es que...Mi carácter haya cambiado, solo es una misión y debo mantenerme al margen.

Sasuke no pudo evitar reír a sus adentro, esa mujer si que era extraña... — Sabes escuche un rumor de lo mas interesante..

Hinata lo miro interrogante.

— Que la nena de papá pronto se casara.

Hinata suspiro y no dijo nada, no participaría en ese juego, sabia lo que el Uchiha intentaba y por mas que quisiera molestarla no caería ante el. Si bien eso era cierto, pero no era cosa que le quitara ya el sueño, en poco tiempo había recibido buena y malas noticias que ya muchas no eran de sorprenderse, esa era la vida que le toco seguir y ya no había nada que le hiciera pensar como una quince añera. Recién había cumplido veintitrés años y como su padre una vez le dijo

_Es hora de madurar, deja de creer en cuentos de princesas, ¿No eres una Hyuuga? — y ella solo se limito a mirar hacia el suelo recibiendo la reprimenda de su padre._

— _Como usted diga padre._

Donde habían quedado sus sueños, en donde se habían ido esas ganas de luchar y salir adelante, que no eso le había enseñado cierto rubio... _Naruto_; El había quedado en el pasado un hermoso pasado, al final no era que dejara de luchar por el rubio es solo que comprendió que amor y admiración eran dos cosas distintas.

— Eres molesta— Dijo mientras se ponía frente a la mujer.

Hinata ignoraría todo lo que aquel hombre dijera. Trataría de llevar ese mes lo mas tranquilo posible.

— Uchiha-san, no es obligatorio que nos agrademos.

— Interesante — la tomo del brazo obligando-la a verlo. — Que a pesar de que ya paso una semana, tu cuello muestre aun su fragilidad.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la chica e inhalo y exhalo rápidamente. Si para alejar a esa mujer de el tenia que matarla del miedo eso haría. Maldita la hora en que sus destinos se toparon.

Después de eso caminaron sin hablarse, llegaron hasta una casa un tanto descuidada.

— ¿Donde estamos? — pregunto la chica

— En mi casa

— Imagine que...

Pero Sasuke la interrumpió — No vivo donde solía vivir mi familia ¿Porque lo haría?

— Por nada.

Sasuke la dejo entrar y Hinata no puedo creer que en tales condiciones viviera Sasuke.

— Que comeremos — dijo

— Uhm... — miro en su mochila— Si tiene una estufa podría cocinarle un poco de sopa con puerro — y la cara del Uchiha mostró una expresión que la Hyuuga nunca pensó que vería; asco. Eso sin duda le causo gracia. — O porque no... Un salsa dulce de jasmin con pescado. — Si el Uchiha quería molestarla ella lo molestaría también... Era tímida mas no tonta. Y si juegas con fuego te quemas.

— Has lo que quieras, ire a ducharme

Hinata lo detuvo — Cuando salga...Por favor no se ponga la... camisa, tratare sus heridas

Y en todo ese tiempo Sasuke vio asomarse un leve sonrojo de las mejillas de Hinata. Al poco rato rato un aroma agradable salia de la cocina del chico, Sasuke salio de la ducha y miro a Hinata.

— Siéntese por favor — pero Sasuke se quedo parado y se negó a seguir ordenes de esa extraña mujer.— Como guste lo atenderé de pie entonces. — se acerco al chico y observo todas esas horribles heridas de su espalda, paso un poco de alcohol por una que aun se encontraba abierta y noto como el se tenso. — era un tanto tierno ver como un simple paño con alcohol podía hacerlo sentir una sensación.

Y así siguió con todas, al final coloco un ungüento que ella misma preparo y vendo desde su espalda hasta su abdomen. — Bien le serviré el desayuno.

Al momento de que la portadora del Byukugan se coloco un delantal, Sasuke se usó un tanto tenso, _porque ella era tan parecida a su amada madre... _Por que kami-sama aun lo seguía torturando.

Agarro con fuerza la muñeca de la chica y la atrajo hacia el, Hinata quiso zafarse pero debía admitir que el era mucho mas fuerte que ella, Sasuke la abrazo con fuerza y coloco su cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica. — _Oka-san_

_¿Oka-san? _

_Ahí__ fue cuando quiso entenderlo... El dolor de perder a un ser querido puede causar estragos en la mente y el corazón de una persona._

**Notas finales:**

Aquellas hermosas personitas que seguían Hana no gengo desde que se publico notaran que la historia cambio. Quise dejar volar mi imaginación medio loca, y quise meterlo un poco mas de historia.

Quise hacer un poco diferente a Hinata, un poco mas fuerte; No quiero que se sonroje y llore por todo, vamos que no es una magdalena para hacerlo siempre. Sasuke y su actitud indiferente, como notaran sus problemas mentales siguen aun en esta nueva faceta del Fanfic pues es de lo que yo quería plasmar, el perder a tu familia no es nada fácil, por dios yo me volvería loca.

Espero les agrade yo seguiré editando a mi bebé. Si notan algún horror ortográfico, quiero disculparme no tengo el Office así que tengo que usar el wordPad y es medio palurdo el condenado.

Besos y abrazos. HinataElric

**Jueves 08 de Agosto (2013) **

.


	3. Esfuerzo

_Disclaimer; Naruto & CIA pertencen a Masashi Kishimoto._

• Hana no gengo •

Autora: HinataElric

.

**Esfuerzo.**

.

_¿Oka-san? _

_Ahi fue cuando quiso entenderlo... El dolor de perder a un ser querido puede causar estragos en la mente y el corazón de una persona._

— Quiero estrujar su cuello hasta que deje de respirar...

La mujer frente a el lo miro sin sorprenderse, nunca imagino que el volvería a ella, se sentía feliz. Cuando sucedió aquella desgracia en el clan Uchiha, aquel pequeño de cabello negro, lloraba en sus brazos por horas. Y ahora el había vuelto una ves mas... vulnerable.

— Sasuke-kun, ¿Podría ser que esa chica cause algún interés en ti?

— No lo se. Ella no debió interferir en asuntos que no le correspondían. — dijo molesto.

Sasuke era tan vulnerable como hacia varios años atrás, aun tenia esos ojos llenos de dolor, quien mas en esa aldea lo conocía mas que ella. Aquella mujer de largo cabello rubio lo miro con ternura.

— Sasuke-chan es tiempo que dejes ir todo el pasa...

Pero el interrumpió — ¡Nunca! Acaso piensas que olvidare lo que le hicieron a mi familia, ¿eres estúpida?

— No, no lo soy, te comportas como un bárbaro, soy la única que aguanta tu genio cuando te lo propones eres insoportable.

— Pues deja que me marche, Escribe en ese estúpido reporte tuyo que estoy de maravilla o que soy un caso perdido, lo que hagas no me importa.

La mujer se levanto de su silla y se coloco frente a el, lo miro con superioridad — Mocoso mal educado, eso es lo que eres, no creas que ya eres un adulto, aun estas en pañales, o que no recuerdas las veces que venias a llorarme lo miserable que es tu vida, eres patético — Sasuke miro a Kazumi con furia quien se creía esa mujer— No olvides que sin mi, te hubieras suicidado hace años, así que haz un favor mocoso y cállate.

Sasuke odiaba a esa mujer y aun no entendía como seguía acudiendo a ella. Como se atrevía a tratarlo como basura, quien era ella, que sabia ella... ¡Nada!

— Me voy

— Que te vaya bien — Kazumi sonrió y lo dejo ir.

Fuera del consultorio la Hyuuga lo esperaba impaciente. Al verlo salir comprobó que no le había ido nada bien, se notaba la furia y el rencor en sus ojos.

Hinata aviso que entraría un momento a hablar con Kazumi el Uchiha no respondió y se quedo mirando a la nada.

— Kazumi-san, buenos días — hizo una reverencia.— Tsunade-sama me mando por el reporte semanal de Uchiha-san.

La rubia miro de pies a cabeza a la chica frente a ella, poca cosa. Pensó. — Oh tu debes de ser Hinata-chan — sonrió, Hinata asintió.— Por favor siéntate, tengo que hablarte del padecimiento de Sasuke-san. — La chica hizo caso y se sentó. — Bien — Comenzó a hablar a la vez que cruzaba sus piernas— Sasuke-san tiene lo que se llama; trastorno por estrés post-trauma. Es un trastorno psicológico clasificado dentro del grupo de los trastornos de ansiedad, que sobreviene como consecuencia de la exposición a un evento traumático que involucra un daño físico o mental. Es una severa reacción emocional a un trauma psicológico extremo — Le explico con tranquilidad.

Hinata escuchaba atenta, no perdía detalle a lo que Kazumi decía- El factor estresante puede involucrar la muerte de alguien, alguna amenaza a la vida del paciente o de alguien mas, un grave daño físico, o algún otro tipo de amenaza a la integridad física o psicológica, a un grado tal, que las defensas mentales de la persona no pueden asimilarlo. —

—Todo esto, se debe por lo que sucedió con el clan Uchiha…— Un Quizá salió de los labios de la rubia, volvió a dirigir una fría mirada a la Hyuuga. En la mirada de Kazumi se distinguía la molestia que sentía al estar cerca de la que ella ahora creía culpable de que la enfermedad del Uchiha estuviera un poco peor—

La mirada de la rubia incomodaba a Hinata, la sonrisa de Kazumi era demasiado falsa como para soportar, entrelazo sus dedos y miro de nuevo a la Hyuuga. Extendió su mano mientras agarraba una carpeta — Tómala —Hinata la tomo y agradeció— Ahí encontraras de lo que se trata este trastorno. Puedes retirarte y cuida bien de Sasuke-san.

Salio del lugar pensativa, llamo a Sasuke — Hoy preparare un poco de Soumen. — Solo una semana había pasado desde que estaban juntos por así decirlo, Aun se sentía la tensión entre ellos, pero entre menos discutieran o tuvieran discordancias mas rápido pasaría ese mes.

Caminaron hasta el distrito comercial y sin darse cuenta un hombre paso rápidamente a lado de la Hyuuga tirando hacia un pequeño puesto de frutas, Hinata se levanto apenada y miro al pobre hombre que vendía aquellos productos.

— Lo siento tanto — Hizo una reverencia el anciano.

— No haga eso por favor — lo detuvo Hinata, mientras sacaba un pequeño monedero. — Tome — extendió su mano con dinero suficiente para cubrir los gastos de aquel accidente.

— Hinata-sama Por favor no puedo hacerlo.

No era de sorprender para Sasuke, No era que Hinata fuera de la realeza, es solo que ese hombre podía notarse que era de la rama secundaria del clan Hyuuga. — Yushirou-san — Dijo con ternura la chica— No hago esto, tome el dinero fue mi culpa.

Pero aquel hombre se negaba a aceptarlo. — Hinata-sama es muy comprensiva pero si aun tengo un poco de orgullo hacia la rama principal es por usted. Vaya con cuidado señorita.

Hinata asintió y en un descuido del hombre deposito el dinero en una pequeña canasta que el anciano ocupaba para sus ganancias.

Sasuke no perdió detalle de lo sucedido... Vaya sorpresa. Al llegar a casa del chico esta lucia limpias, y pues en esa semana Hinata se había dedicado a limpiar, ninguno dijo nada del incidente mucho menos Sasuke a quien su orgullo no se lo permitía.

— No se supone que tu familia es demasiado rica, ese hombre parecía estar en la miseria.

Hinata quien cocinaba dejo de hacerlo y lo miro— Yushirou-san fue exiliado del clan, No fue justo, pero los ancianos creen que era una mala influencia para mi.

— ¿Porque?

— Yushirou-san fue quien me enseño a hacer mis medicinas y ungüentos. Para loas ancianos que alguien de la rama principal, estuviera cerca de alguien de la rama secundaria era inaceptable, aun así a pesar de las llamadas de atención y los castigo Yushirou-san me enseño todo lo que el sabia. Me mostró un mundo nuevo. Gracias a el pude cambiar un poco. o fue justo lo que le hicieron por culpa de costumbres pasadas. No tiene nada de malo aprender nuevas cosas.

— En la academia solías ser bastante callada. Ahora creo que hablas hasta por los codos... — Hinata se volteo y siguió lo suyo. No pudo evitar sonrojarse, ¿Acaso ella hablaba mucho? Como era posible eso... Antes de estar cerca de el era bastante callada aun con Kiba y Shino, sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos tan raros.

— Uchiha-san mañana me tomare el día, Tsunade-sama lo sabe así que, dejare la lista de medicamentos y recomendaciones que debe seguir.

Sasuke la miro interrogante. — Lo que quieras — Bufo con molestia Que le importaba que hiciera lo que quisiera.

No era un secreto el que Hinata estaba comprometida con un poderoso Ninja. Antes de que fuera la guerra su padre había decidió dar su mano en matrimonio para alentar las relaciones de clan a clan, aldea a aldea. Hinata al principio no lo tomo bien pues aun creía estar enamorada del rubio cabeza hueca. Al pasar el tiempo se resigno, lo conoció. Nunca pensó que entablaría una buena amistad con el.

No paso ni cinco minutos que había llegado hasta el lugar donde se reunirían cuando el ya estaba ahí.

Ella se había vestido de manera formal, su nana le había colocado un hermoso Kimono con adornos dignos de una princesa, recogió su cabello con un broche en forma de flor de sakura, tiño sus labios de un tierno color cereza. Sus mejillas se colorearon por efecto natural. — Que vergüenza — dijo cuando se miro al espejo.

Aquel hombre la miro, y aunque no se lo fuera a demostrar diría mentalmente que se veía simplemente hermosa.

— Siento la tardanza, tenia unos asuntos que terminar. — sonrió.

— No te preocupes.

Hinata lo miro tan sereno como siempre... — Gaara-san ¿como han ido las cosas en suna?

— Muy bien, dime Hinata ¿Cuanto tiempo estarás a cargo del Uchiha? — Hinata lo miro mas serio de lo normal ¿Acaso le molestaba?.

— Hasta que mejore su salud.

Caminaron lentamente como a ambos les gustaba, las calles de Konoha estaban abarrotados por personas y aun ambos se preguntaban por que en domingo había tanta gente.

La mano del Kazekage fue poco a poco acercándose a la de la chica, y en un segundo fugaz la entrelazo. No era normal que hiciera eso, pero algo en el, le obligaba y deseaba hacerlo, desde que conoció a Hinata Hyuuga todo en el estaba dando un giro extraño dentro de todo su ser—

— Gaara-san… —susurro; miro sus manos entrelazadas, bajo la mirada bastante apenada, sabia muy bien que Gaara era su prometido, pero el nunca había hecho un gesto así y menos en publico, no era algo que le desagradara…pero la hacia sentirse algo incomoda. —

Entrelazo con fuerza sus manos, no quería soltarla...no quería soltarla nunca mas… y aunque aun no estuviera muy familiarizado con sentimientos tan extraños, estos serian todos para una única persona Hinata Hyuuga. Pero…había un pero en todo eso; El estaba seguro de que ella no le quería al menos, no como pareja… quizá solo como amigo, y eso dolía— Amigos…querer…pareja…¿Amor?, ¿por que? — Palabras que el conocía pero que no comprendía muy bien — Hinata…Hinata — susurro—

— ¿Me hablo Gaara-san? — el Kazekage negó —

— Estúpida mujer...no…ella no es estúpida… yo soy el estúpido — Se decía a si mismo a la vez que seguía caminando tomado de la mano de la joven—

— ¿Cuándo volverá a Suna? —pregunto a lo que el Kazekage respondió con un; pronto…quizá muy pronto —

— ¿Por qué la pregunta?—

— Simple curiosidad — Continuaron caminando, hasta que se detuvieron frente a la entrada principal de la mansión Hyuuga.

La peli azul sonrió y se despidió del Kazekage, llamo a la puerta y un guardia abrió y saludo a la heredera, pero antes de que esta entrara el pelirrojo la tomo de la mano y jalo su cuerpo hacia el de el, quedando prácticamente a escaso centímetros— ¿S-sucede a-algo? — Pregunto bastante nerviosa, no era normal el comportamiento de Gaara.

Este no respondió, en cambio se fue acercando su rostro más y más cerca al de Hinata. Los ojos de esta se abrieron como platos, sus mejillas de tiñeron de rojo, sus manos y piernas temblaron…no sabia que era lo que el Kazekage se proponía, su corazón estaba palpitando rápidamente de lo nerviosa que se encontraba, miro desconcertada al hombre que tenia frente a ella, y observo aquellos ojos aguamarina—

— Por qué tiemblas, Por qué estas roja, Por qué me miras de esa manera... — la miro fijamente a los ojos, coloco ambas manos a los costados de la cabeza de la Hyuuga para que esta estuviera fija y sus ojos solo lo miraran a el— ¿Me odias? —ella negó— ¿Me temes? — Volvió a negar — ¿Me quieres? — Ella asintió—… ¿Me amas? — Y ahí fue cuando ella cerró sus ojos y no respondió— ¿Te casaras conmigo aun sabiendo que no me amas? —

— Yo solo…—

— Responde — digo con serenidad, quería saber que era lo que ella opinaba quería comprobar si valía la pena experimentar aquellos sentimientos que le atormentaban, quería comprobar si ella algún día los experimentaría con el—

Paso un breve momento y ella no respondió. Gaara acerco sus labios a los de ella y en un fugaz movimiento la beso—

Sus labios por primera vez se tocaban, ella cerros abrió sus ojos lo mas que podía, no creía lo que estaba sucediendo, en cuanto a el la rodeo con sus brazos ella lo empujo con sus manos, no quería que el la abrazara; pero Gaara de nuevo la rodeo con sus brazos, la atrajo mas hacia el y comenzó a bajar sus labios hasta el cuello de Hinata, aspiro aquel aroma que tanto le gustaba — lavanda con menta — susurro a los oídos de la chica. Esta seguía luchando para que Gaara la dejara, pero este no hacia caso de las quejas de la chica —

— ¡Por favor! — dio un leve grito, pidiendo que la soltara, pero el Kazekage negó—

Siguió recorriendo con sus labios el pálido cuello de Hinata, esta cerro sus ojos, sin poder evitar que sus blancos ojos derramaran lagrimas de impotencia por no poder ser fuerte y exigirle al Kazekage que la soltara…se sentía tan sumisa — ¿No era que lo amara, tan solo lo quería pero porque no podía ser fuerte ante el.?

— ¡No quiero esto! No así — Bajo su mirada mientras se sumía en una gran vergüenza — Por favor...

Fue cuando Gaara se dio cuenta de que se dejo llevar por esos tontos sentimientos. El no era un bárbaro, si quería que Hinata lo llegara a querer de la manera en que el la quería, haciendo eso seguro se ganaría su rencor.

— Lo siento tanto.

Hinata lo miro y no puedo evitar sonreír con ternura, Gaara era extraño, sabia muy bien de su historia, el se la había contado, por eso no le guardo rencor. Y en un movimiento fugaz Gaara la volvió a abrazar, poniendo oler ese delicado aroma.

El crujir de las ojos de la calle se hizo sonar, se separo de la heredera y miro hacia donde terminaba la calle.

— Uchiha Sasuke — Dijo el kazekage sin ninguna expresión en aquel pálido rostro—

— Veo que te diviertes en tu dia libre —

— Uchiha-san — Miro confundida al chico de orbes color carbón. Observo por unos segundos la mirada oscura del chico, aquella mirada que era como un océano cubierto de oscuridad en una noche lluviosa—

El pelirrojo dio la espalda a su prometida y comenzó a caminar…se detuvo antes de dar la vuelta a la calle y dijo — Creo que tu trabajo vino a buscarte, estaré unos días en la aldea quizá podamos tomar el té mas tarde — finalizo y se marcho—

— ¿S-se te ofrece algo Sasuke-san? — Pregunto la chica un poco nerviosa—

El Uchiha metió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y saco una frasco sin etiqueta— No sirven para calmarme — dijo molesto—

— ¿Estas tomando las dos que te prescribieron? — El moreno no respondió, extendió su mano e hizo un gesto para que Hinata tomara el frasco. La chico la agarro para después abrirlo, se alarmo al notar que no había nada adentro

— ¿Tomaste todas? — Sasuke asintió, la chica asustada tomo la mano de Sasuke y lo obligo a entrar a la mansión Hyuuga, recorrieron los largos pasillos del lugar y ante la mirada interrogante de los miembros del clan la chica tan solo los ignoro, llegaron hasta el final del pasillo donde se encontraba una gran puerta blanca, la chica giro la perilla y empujo la puerta y le indico al moreno que entrara. Sasuke entro y miro a su alrededor.

Era una habitación bastante amplia, las paredes eran de color lila y el piso era de fina madera, había una cama cerca de un balcón, tan solo había una ventana, la habitación estaba cubierta de animales de peluche, luces que adornaban el lugar, una lámpara cerca de la cama, una mesita blanca en la mitad de la habitación, un pequeño armario de color café y otra puerta que quien sabe a donde daba—

— Es tu habitación supongo — dijo —

— Asi es — camino hacia el armario y abrió un cajón de ahí saco unos cuantos frascos y unas hojas de papel—

— ¿Por qué tanto animal de peluche? —La chica sonrió ante la pregunta de Sasuke, pensaba en su respuesta mientras escribía algunas cosas en aquellas hojas de papel—

— Algunos los eh comprado y otros me los han regalado — termino de escribir, guardo las hojas en un cajón de su mesita de noche—

— Para que me has traído a tu habitación, eh Hyuuga —La morena sonrió, tomo el brazo del chico y en un movimiento rápido saco una jeringa y extrajo sangre— ¡Estas loca Hyuuga! Si vas a hacer eso al menos avísame — dijo molesto—

— Uchiha-san recuéstate sobre la cama por favor — Ni ella misma se dio cuenta de sus palabras...un silencio incomodo.

— Tan rápido y ya me quieres llevar a la cama —

— ¡Que! — Grito nerviosa— ¡No es lo que piensa!... Solo quiero revisarlo— Dijo apenada.

El moreno oculto su sonrisa e hizo lo que Hinata le pidió, camino hacia la cama y se recostó, se quedo pensativo al mirar el techo…era bastante curioso — ¿Por qué un océano en la oscuridad? — Pregunto mientras seguía observando aquel mural que adornaba el techo de la habitación—

— Por que cuando…llega el anochecer la launa lo ilumina... es como un cuento que mi madre invento para mi — sonrió con melancolía al recordar a su difunta madre—

— No hables de madres…al menos no en mi presencia — la miro molesto —

— Lo siento — dijo apenada, se acerco al chico, le ordeno bastante nerviosa que se quitara la camisa y se diera la vuelta, cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar que sus mejillas de tiñeran de rosa — Primero veré como están sus heridas, Tsunade-sama me dio algunos consejos de como tratarlo para que su recuperación sea satisfactoria — palpo las cicatrices de algunas heridas y noto que ya estaban bastante bien, sin embargo había otras que aun sangraban un poco, coloco alcohol en un algodón y lo aplico sobre aquellas heridas—

— ¿Por que las pastillas no sirven? —

— Quizá los medicamentos para la infección sean muy fuertes y así los calmantes no funcionan… Quizá esa sea la razón, pero mas tarde le preguntare a Tsunade-sama.

El Uchiha dio la vuelta y se coloco su camisa de nuevo, observo unos segundos mas aquella habitación, giro y miro a la peli azul — Me voy — apretó sus puños, sus respiración era rápida, respiro con profundidad y cerro sus ojos tratando de calmarse, se comenzó a sentir extraño, porque estaba pasando eso de nuevo... No quería repetirlo.

— ¿Sucede algo? —pregunto nerviosa—

— Esto no esta bien Hyuuga, esto no esta nada bien... Cada vez que observo tu rostro la veo a ella... A ella muriendo.

— Uchiha-san — Quiso hablar pero el la detuvo.

— Tengo tantas ganas de dañarte... De verte sufrir ¡Y no se porque! ¿Dime porque quiero verte muerta? Porque solo a ti.

Y el se derrumbo... Todo el esfuerzo en mantenerlo sano; Termino

**Nota del final:**

No se que decir, No sabia como introducir a Gaara en esta idea, pero al final lo deje un tanto igual. Triangulo amorosos ¡Los amo! Y los haré sufrir mucho.

Disfruten el capitulo y Abrazos HinataElric

**Viernes 09 de Agosto (2013)**


	4. Extrañas sensaciones

_Disclaimer; Naruto & CIA pertencen a Masashi Kishimoto._

• Hana no gengo •

Autora: HinataElric

.

**Extrañas sensaciones**

.

_._

— _Tengo tantas ganas de dañarte... De verte sufrir ¡Y no se porque! ¿Dime porque quiero verte muerta? Porque solo a ti._

_Y el se derrumbo... Todo el esfuerzo en mantenerlo sano; Termino_

_._

_._

Hinata observo como Sasuke miraba hacia la nada, suspiro y se acerco a el, como podría ayudarlo, esto ya no era de una simple vigilancia como si se tratara de una misión, esto requería apoyo cercano y ellos no lo eran, no eran siquiera amigos. Entonces como podría ayudarlo.

— No comprendo — Y el moreno hablo. — Nunca había hablado contigo, no somos compañeros mucho menos amigos... Entonces porque quiero hacer eso.

Hinata negó, ella no lo entendía y tenia miedo, pero de que servia sentir miedo en esa situación, aclaro sus ideas y tan solo dejo que el hablara.

— Eres extraña.

— No lo soy...Solo no me conoce al igual que yo no lo conozco. — dijo— Uchiha-san, lamento haberlo salvado como usted dice. Pero si fue todo cierto yo no podría haberlo dejado morir.

Sasuke se alejo de la chica y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. — Me voy. — Hinata asintió y lo acompaño hasta la salida.

Al llegar a la entrada principal Hinata le entrego sus medicamentos y lo despidió con cortesía.

.

El pelinegro miro a su alrededor y se sintió como; cuando era pequeño. solo, vació...sin nadie. Todo era culpa de ella, el no pidió ser salvado, el no pidió una segunda oportunidad, el tan solo quería dejar de sentir remordimiento... Y ella lo había arruinado todo.

Que necesitaba el para sentirse completo, no iba a morir al menos tendría que hacer algo por el, si no había remedio alguno. No quería una familia, no quería una mujer a su lado, mucho menos hijos, los niños lo agobiaban. Y si entonces no deseaba eso porque estar con la Hyuuga se sentía tan extraño, no estaba enamorado, no señor; esos sentimientos no cambian en el.

La lluvia comenzó a caer era la primera lluvia después de varias semanas. Salio a aquel pequeño corredor que el mismo había hecho... Si no quería alguien a su lado entonces porque ese sentir en su pecho no se alejaba de el.

— Maldita Hyuuga...

.

.

Siguió su labor como cualquier día, se levantaba temprano, iba a casa del moreno le cambiaba las vendas de espalada y abdomen, le daba sus medicamentos, le cocinaba el desayuno, y salia a hacer sus demás deberes. En las tardes volvía con el chico y volvía la misma rutina de la mañana. Ya se había acostumbrado.

Una tarde mientras Hinata preparaba un poco de té observo de reojo al chico quien limpiaba algunas de sus armas, era interesante el trato que le daba a algo que el poseía y era la primera vez en varios días que el no se acercaba y la insultaba o se portaba agresivo con ella. Quizá las terapias de Kazumi y las medicinas de Tsunade estaban surtiendo efecto en el.

Ya había pasado mas del mes y no sabia cuando terminaría. Tsunade había visto mejoría en Sasuke y no veía la razón por el cual dejarlo a su merced ese chico era extraño y seguro haría una estupidez y entonces ya nadie podría ayudarlo... era una pena. Que alguien tan joven diera tanta lastima.

— Uchiha-san, ¿No extraña hacer misiones? — pregunto

— No — dijo con frialdad, Hinata no debió preguntar, En la mente de Sasuke; Konoha ya no era su hogar, _solo una prisión y el estaba cumpliendo su sentencia en ese lugar que aborrecía._

Hinata llevo la tetera y unas tazas a una pequeña mesa de centro y sirvió el té — Té de flor de ciruelo, dicen que es muy relajante. — extendió una taza hasta donde estaba el chico y ese miro aquel liquido con interrogación.

— Uhm... — Tomo la taza y el aroma era extraño. Le gustaba.

— Muy pronto sera el primer festival del año... ¿Ira? — Pero el moreno negó. — Sakura-san y Naruto-kun seguro les alegrara que usted vaya.

— Quizá.

Hinata sonrió y siguió tomando té — El clima esta mejorando.

Y así era el tiempo entre ellos dos, platicas sin sentido, mucho silencio y tranquilidad. Hinata prefería olvidar esos malos recuerdos y seguir adelante.

— Hyuuga — llamo Sasuke; Hinata lo observo— ¿Llevas mucho tiempo con el Kazekage?

Esa sin duda fue una pregunta que a Hinata le llamo su atención... Se quedo pensativa por un breve momento — Un poco... — Dijo un tanto nerviosa — ¿Porque la pregunta?

— Curiosidad... ¿Te casaras pronto? — Hinata arqueo las cejas preguntándose el porque de la curiosidad del chico.

— Aun no lo han decidido las familias. — Era incomodo hablar de ese tema con el Uchiha. — Solo espero que ese día no llegue pronto. — sonrió con sinceridad.

— ¿Compromiso por conveniencia? — El mismo se sorprendió de sus preguntas, ¿Porque le interesaba de la noche a la mañana la vida de la Hyuuga?. Miro a la chica quien lucia un tanto sorprendida.

— Algo así... — dijo mientras observaba el reloj sobre la pared de la cocina. — Ume Matsuri...

— ¿Disculpa?

Y Hinata sonrió — Ume Matsuri es el festival donde uno observa el florecimiento de los ciruelos, suena interesante ¿No cree?

— No recuerdo el ultimo al que fui...

Hinata sabia a lo que se refería, solo recuerda una vez que vio a Sasuke en un festival e iba tomando de la mano de su madre...su madre... Ella también iba con la suya y después de eso ella no volvió a ver a su madre, había fallecido meses después.

— Es tarde, tienes que ir.

.

.

Hinata asintió, tomo sus cosas y volvió a su hogar. Ahí la esperaba su padre con esa mirada que a ella tanto le dolía.

— Tu prometido te espera en la sala de té. — Fue lo único que dijo antes de darle la espalda y partir.

La Hyuuga fue a su habitación y se acicalo un poco, a los pocos minutos se encontró con Gaara, quien la miraba fijamente.

— Buenas tardes Gaara-san — Hizo una reverencia. Pero el la detuvo, se levanto y tomo su mano con delicadeza.

— No creo que siendo prometidos, sigas haciendo eso... — Hinata se sonrojo cuando el tomo su mano y solo bajo la mirada.

— Lo siento

Gaara soltó su mano y la invito a tomar el té con el.

— A pasado bastante tiempo desde que te vi, recuerdo que Uchiha Sasuke interrumpió nuestra salida.

Hinata sonrió y dio un sorbo a su bebida. — Lo siento — susurro.

— Ya paso mas de un mes ¿Terminaste tu misión? — Hinata negó — Mi consejo me presiona, ya no pueden esperar mas... Y tu familia esta decidiendo que nuestra unión se lleve acabo en tres semanas.

Gaara se notaba un tanto extraño, Hinata no quiso preguntar así que espero que quizá el se explicara.

— Necesitan que te tome en matrimonio pronto... Yo no quiero presionarte — La miro fijamente y la chica se perdio en sus ojos aguamarina— Tres semanas quizá para ti sea pronto, pero nuestro compromiso ya ha durado mucho, según ellos.

Hinata entendía, su clan quería deshacerse de ella lo antes posible para que su hermana pudiera tomar el titulo de Líder... Su compromiso no era para mejorar las relaciones entre familias, ni aldeas.

Ahora lo entendía, ella ya no era digna de ser líder; Aquel padecimiento cardíaco se lo decía; Ahora le creía a Tsunade.

Hinata suspiro resignada y miro a Gaara — No quiero casarme...

Gaara la miro, había algo en las palabras de la chica, algo nuevo que sintió... Rechazo, ¿Acaso ella lo rechazaba? — ¿No?

Ella negó y tomo las manos del chico quien la miraba confundido. — Aun no estoy preparada.

— ¿Es porque no sientes ese afecto por mi? — ella negó.

— Aun Uchiha-san no esta del todo bien...

Gaara se levanto y le dio la espalda ¿Que sucedía? se pregunto Hinata, el humor del pelirrojo había cambiado. ¿Acaso ella dijo algo que lo molesto?.

— Puedes dejar eso...

— ¿Disculpa? — dijo confundida la chica.

— Alguien mas puedes cuidar de Uchiha Sasuke. — ella negó.

Gaara sintió una presión en su pecho, que era esta repentina preocupación de su prometida por el traidor de Konoha...

El kazekage miro a Hinata con una expresión diferente a la que ella siempre observaba... acaso sentía ¿dolor?— Tres semanas... Tu familia así lo quiere así sera. — finalizo y se retiro dejando a Hinata confundida.

— ¿Que...? — sintió que sus manos temblaban, repentinamente se sentía derrumbada... Que le sucedía, ella esta preparada para casarse, pero porque ahora parecía mas un castigo.

.

.

Sus pasos se hacían lentos conforme caminaba por las largas calles de su aldea; miro a su alrededor, Konoha estaba llena de alegría pues como todos los años se festejaba el Ume Matsuri, un festival en donde se celebra que los ciruelos comienzan a florecer. Las calles estaban abarrotadas de personas, muchas venían de aldeas vecinas ya que el festival de Konoha era el mas grande del país del fuego. El viento soplaba armoniosamente, moviendo el largo cabello de la chica, cerro sus ojos e inhalo el aroma de Konoha— Ciruelos…me encanta — susurro—

Portaba una Yukata color perla con adornos de flores en azul, unas sandalias al tono de los adornos de su prenda y una pulsera con una gota de agua como dije.

Levanto un poco su yukata y comenzó a correr a través de aquellas calles cubiertas de personas; siguió corriendo hasta que cayo a causa de una piedra, maldijo internamente a pesar de que no era lo que acostumbraba a hacer. Se levantaba con sumo cuidado pero un fuerte dolor en la rodilla la hizo detenerse, se sentó en el suelo y levanto su yukata un poco arriba de la rodilla. Suspiro cansada al mirar la herida que se había hecho—

— Hyuuga quítate que estorbas — la voz le era familiar, aquella voz ronca y masculina…no había duda era Sasuke Uchiha. La chica miro de reojo al pelinegro y sonrió—

— Buenas noches Uchiha-san —bajo un poco su Yukata cubriendo la herida de su rodilla, el moreno la observo divertido; estaba herida, y era algo que le agradaba, Hinata se percato de aquella mueca de diversión que estaba instalada en el rostro del Uchiha— Algo lle causa mucha gracia ¿Puedo saber que es? —se atrevió a preguntar—

La sonrisa del moreno desapareció al instante, volvió a mirar a aquella mujer; tomo su brazo y con fuerza la jalo hacia el, están tan solo le miro confundida por aquel acto— Me canse de esperar, mas te vale que no lo hagas de nuevo Hyuuga —sentencio—

— ¿Para que me llamo Uchiha-san? — Dijo con cortesía.

Sasuke la tomo de la muñeca y la obligo a caminar con rapidez. Llegaron a ese lugar en donde todo comenzó. Hinata lo observo interrogante. — Ten — Dijo el chico y extendió un paquete para que ella lo tomara.

— ¿Que es esto? — pregunto dulcemente. Tomo el paquete y lo abrió con cuidado, al verlo se sorprendió... Acaso.

— Encontré eso en mi casa, y como a ti te agrada ese estúpido libro... solo hacia estorbo... — ¿Acaso el estaba nervioso? Hinata sonrió ante la posibilidad y agradeció. El le había obsequiado Hana no Gengo... No era igual al de su padre pero al parecer el orgullo del moreno le causaba gracia.

Algo sucedió... Como si de una broma se tratara ellos se sentían extraños... Y no sabían de que se trataba.

Sasuke miro la rodilla de la chica la cual estaba lastimada se agacho a la altura de poderla observar mejor y limpio la sangre con un suave pañuelo, Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse, que se supone que esta haciendo.

— Ten — lanzo el pañuelo y ella lo recibió. — Lávalo no quiero tu sangre en el.

Era de esperarse, Sasuke Uchiha era simplemente extraño. Sonrió y guardo aquella tela.

— Mañana lo tendrá.

Y fue lo ultimo que se dijeron antes de despedirse.

.

.

Los rayos del sol atravesaban su ventana, el viento movía las blancas cortinas de la habitación. Abrió sus ojos poco a poco, estiro un poco su cuerpo, hizo a un lado las sabanas y se sentó al borde de la cama; bostezó mientras tallaba con suavidad sus ojos— Extraño dia el de ayer —susurro— Gaara-san se a comportado extraño.. deslizo sus dedos por uno de los mechones de su cabello, suspiro cansada y se fue directo al baño—

Tomo una ducha, se arreglo un poco el cabello y se vistió, salió de su casa como de costumbre, camino por las calles de Konoha que aun estaban llenas de puestos de comida, juegos, cosas ordinarias de los festivales.

Entro a algunas tiendas y compro algo de frutas y verduras. Ya con las compras hechas se dirigió a casa del Uchiha, y aun se seguía preguntando por que lo hacia, estaba claro que Tsunade-sama le había encomendado al Uchiha, pero simplemente no entendía el por que de ser tan servicial con el—

Y sin darse cuenta ya estaba en aquella pequeña casa . Miro la puerta frente a ella, y toco dos veces…nadie respondió y volvió a tocar con un poco más de fuerza, pero de nuevo nadie respondió, ya cansada giro la perilla de la puerta y entro—

Llamo varias veces al chico, pero la casa estaba en total silencio, dejo las bolsas de las compras en la mesa del comedor y se dirigió a la habitación del chico, la puerta estaba abierta así que entro—

— Uchiha-san — llamo, pero nadie respondió, resoplo cansada y se sentó sobre la cama del chico, miro a su alrededor, observando toda la habitación, una mesa de noche al costado de la cama, varias fotografías sobre otra mesa se cedro frente a la cama, un ventanal que abarcaba por completo una pared, azul oscuro en las paredes, y el techo blanco, el piso era de madera— cálida — fue lo primero que cruzo por la mente de la chica, se levanto y dio algunos pasas hasta llegar a un gran armario color perla; abrió las puertas de este y observo lo que había dentro—

— Bastante ordenado — pensó y siguió mirando dentro, levanto su mano y la dirigió hacia una gran capa negra, la saco de ahí y la contemplo un poco mas, con ambas manos la extendió un poco y sonrió, no recordaba como el había regresado o como ella supuesta-mente lo había encontrado — Todo esto es raro... — abrazo aquella capa y aspiro el aroma de esta y cuando se dio cuenta la tiro dentro del armario— ¡Por...Dios Hinata! Que haces... — sus mejillas se coloraron de solo pensar en lo que había hecho—

Miro atreves de aquel ventanal y pudo observar la tranquilidad que ahí se sentía.

.

Un aroma bastante agradable se apodero de su olfato, volvió hasta la sala de estar y noto que estaba vacía, un ruido en la cocina la hizo percatarse de que alguien ahí estaba cocinando—

— ¿Uchiha-san? — El moreno miro sobre su hombro y no respondió, siguió moviendo el sartén, lo dejo ahí por un momento y se dedico a cortar los tomates y el apio— ¿necesita ayuda? — El moreno asintió y señalo la silla del comedor. La morena no entendió y se quedo en el mismo lugar—

— Siéntate — ordeno, la morena arqueo una ceja y sonrió, poco después tomo asiento donde le había indicado Sasuke—

El aroma seguía siendo tan agradable, Hinata solo observaba los movimientos del chico en la cocina, no estaba muy segura de que cocinara— Sasuke sirvió un poco de sopa en un bol y lo coloco frente a la chica, puso una cuchara al costado del recipiente y la miro— Come — dijo y volvió a la cocina—

La chica miro el bol con la sopa y comenzó a comer, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al probar el delicioso sabor de aquella sopa— Esta muy bueno — el pelinegro solo asintió y no dejo ver sus mejillas coloradas—

Que extraño era todo eso...

Hinata termino de comer, tomo el bol y lo llevo al lavabo — ¿Termino de comer? — Asintió—

— Es hora de revisar sus heridas — el moreno asintió y se quito la camisa— ¿eh? ¿Aquí? — A Sasuke sin dada eso le dio gracia y no quedo mas remedio por parte de la chica hacer la revisión en la cocina—

Observo la espalda de Sasuke y comenzó a palpar algunas heridas que poco a poco sanaban, mientras que sonrió al saber que la mayoría ya habían cicatrizado—

Termino de colocar el ungüento en la espalda del chico y le indico que se colocara la camisa de nuevo— Veo que va muy bien con sus medicamentos — sonrió— Me alegra — dijo sinceramente—

— ¿Terminaste?

— Si

— Bien vamos — Y antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo o protestar se encontraban caminando. Konoha no era una aldea pequeña, tampoco era muy grande, pero caminar era agradable. No hacían mucho tiempo en distancias. No fue mucho el tiempo que llegaron a ese lugar.

— Uchiha-san — llamo al chico— ¿Porque?

Sasuke no hizo caso y se interno a lo que eran las tierras del clan Uchiha. Hinata no creía que eso fuera bueno, y si el...Recaía.

— Hay algo que eh estado pensado...

Fue lo único que dijo en el resto del camino, llegaron a lo que parecía una pequeña casa familiar, entraron y todo estaba desordenado y era de esperarse, el polvo cubría las cosas, nadie se atrevía a entrar ahí, parecía un lugar maldito.

Sasuke camino y reviso todos los cajones y se detuvo en uno, Hinata tan solo miraba la espalda del chico...Y sin pensarlo el cayo de rodillas, Hinata se alarmo y se acerco pero el se lo impidió..

— No...

Hinata lo miro de lejos y espero. El chico se levanto y extendió un retrato, la peliazul lo tomo y limpio con cuidado... Era su familia... Una familia feliz.

— Uchiha-san...

— La mujer es mi madre

Era hermosa, pensó la chica, pero a su criterio ella no era parecida a la madre del moreno, no dijo nada, tan solo limpio y alejo el polvo para después regresarse lo al joven.

— Recordé algo que mi madre solía decir cuando era un mocoso... Lo siento.

Hinata no se espero eso, bajo la mirada y unas lagrimas traicioneras cubrieron sus rostro... eso era tan deprimente.

— No diga eso... tan de repente.

— Cuéntame... esa historia.

Y Hinata comprendió a lo que se refería.

_"El océano siempre tan libre, siempre tan solitario, el océano aquel bello lugar en donde la libertad es su mayor pasión, aquel océano en la noche siempre solitario, deseando conocer a aquella que lo sacara de aquella gran penumbra—_

_Una noche miro hacia el cielo y la observo…aquella luna tan hermosa, desde ese día el océano quede perdidamente enamorado de tan bella luna. Todas las noches el océano se quedaba tranquilo contemplando a su amor, pero un día ella no estaba ahí, las nubes había cubierto su hermoso brillo, el océano siendo tan fuerte, no quería que lo vieran en tal estado de tristeza. El océano la odiaba…la odiaba por ser tan alegre, por nunca estar dentro de la soledad, la odiaba por no poder alcanzarla…quería que despareciera…pero algo en el opinaba lo contrario—_

_Un día que el cielo se despejo, la luna por fin apareció, el océano se dirigió hacia ella y dijo_

—_Hasta que vuelves — se dirigió a ella en un tono bastante arrogante, a lo que la luna solo respondió con una hermosa sonrisa—_

_Desde ese día el océano se apego mas y mas a la luna, cuando le declaro su amor, la luna le correspondió…sin embargo el cielo amaba con locura a la hermosa luna, estaban comprometidos, el cielo no conocía nada mas que a su bella luna, y por eso odiaba al océano, lo odiaba por querer arrebatarle lo que el pesaba que era suyo—_

_Un día el océano espero a la luna como todas las noches, la esperaba para que lo sacara de aquella oscuridad de aquella soledad…pero esa noche era especial, esa noche el océano y la luna se unirían en uno solo, esa noche el jamás volvería a estar solo…ella no apareció—_

_Las nubes esclavas del cielo no le permitieron verla nunca más, y así el mundo se sumió en una infinita oscuridad— Alejaron a la luna de su amado océano, alejaron al océano de su amada luna…pero este nunca se dio por vencido la espero hasta que una noche ahí estaba ella de vuelta, ahí estaba con su hermosa sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que solo era para el—_

— _Solo eh venido a despedirme — dijo la luna— no podemos estar juntos…no podemos unirnos en uno solo…por que, por que yo no pertenezco a tu mundo y tu no perteneces al mío, Oh por favor has que te deje de amar, ¡has que te deje de amar! — la sonrisa de la luna se borro y el océano no dijo nada— no me imagino mi existencia sin ti, no me imagino una noche sin ti…pero mi deber es estar en los cielo, mi deber es estar con el y aunque yo no lo desee ese es mi destino y aunque el cielo no me permita amarte yo siempre estaré iluminándote, cada noche por el resto de mi existencia ahí estaré yo, te lo prometo—_

— _No te vayas, no dejes que la soledad caiga sobre mi de nuevo — grito el océano pero la luna se había ido…lo había dejado—_

_Y como había prometido la hermosa luna, aparecía todas las noches frente a su amado océano y aunque no pudiera demostrárselo personalmente, El sabia que esa luz que su amada irradiaba era la más pura y única demostración de su amor— "_

— Una vez escuche esa historia... Creo que eras tu contando-cela a tu hermana..

Hinata sonrió, eso era cierto, ella siempre contada esa historia a Hanabi, quería que el recuerdo de su madre viviera en su pequeña hermana a través de esa historia y aunque fuera triste le hacia recordar a su madre.

Por primera vez Hinata no bajo la mirada, y lloro...Lloro como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, Sasuke no supo que hacer, e instintivamente la abrazo... Ninguno dijo nada quizá en mucho tiempo eso era lo que necesitaban..

_No sabian de que se trataba... Los tres comenzaban a tener extrañas sensaciones_

.

.

.

.

**Nota del final: **

No se que decir...Estoy con mi mente en blanco espero les guste. Besos y abrazos HinataElric.


	5. Camino al adiós

_Disclaimer; Naruto & CIA pertencen a Masashi Kishimoto._

• Hana no gengo •

Autora: HinataElric

.

**El camino al Adios.**

.

_No sabían de que se trataba..._

_Los tres comenzaban a tener extrañas sensaciones_

.

.

No podía dormir…Un abrazo, era lo que la mantenía despierta y es que aquel abrazo con el Uchiha le hizo sentirse diferente.

Miro hacia la ventana y observo la gran luna, sonrió abiertamente como pocas veces lo hacia, desde aquella noche con Sasuke sus mejillas de teñían de un rojo vivo, de tan solo recordar.

Pero había algo que le hacia que su sonrisa desvaneciera por completo; Sabaku no Gaara — Desde hacia ya varios días que se comportaba como un total extraño, simplemente iba y venia, perdía el control, la miraba con rabia…un sinfín de cosas que ella jamás pensó que el pelirrojo fuera capas de hacer—

— Que sucederá con el.

Salió de su habitación aun con el pijama puesto y recorrió los pasillos de la gran mansión Hyuuga, los sirvientes estaban limpiando ya que ese día se efectuaría una reunión importante de los líderes del clan—

— Otra reunión…y ¿de que tratara ahora? — se pregunto y a la vez continuaba su camino, dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia el jardín principal.

Llegando ahí observo a su primo contemplando el amanecer en Konoha, el sol saliendo….el espectáculo era hermoso—

— Hinata-Sama…—se dirigió hacia ella, le dedico una leve sonrisa a lo que ella también respondió de la misma manera pero con una sonrisa más alegre. Una suave brisa movió los cabellos azulados de la chica, el genio Hyuuga inhaló el suave aroma que estos desprendían y se perdió en los ojos perla de su prima.

Una suave brisa movió los cabellos azulados de la chica, el genio Hyuuga inhaló el suave aroma que estos desprendían y se perdió en los ojos perla de su prima—

— Onii-san — Neji al escuchar salió de su transe y miro hacia cualquier otro lugar que no fueran aquellos orbes plateadas de la primogénita de los Hyuuga— Estaré todo el día fuera— Neji se tensó al escuchar eso— ¿sucede algo? — Pero el castaño negó, como decirle a su querida prima que en aquella reunión se tratarían temas de su matrimonio.

Hinata asintió levemente e hizo una reverencia para después despedirse de su primo, dio la vuelta y volvió a dirigirse a su habitación. Ya ahí se vistió adecuadamente a la ocasión… y ni ella sabia bien de que se trataba, el Uchiha había sido muy claro con ella.

_"Sasuke deshizo el abrazo y le dio la espalda, que se suponía que fue eso. Ninguno comprendió. Suspiro cansado y decidió hablar. — Naruto y Sakura quien ir a un festival a las afueras de Konoha, quieren que vayas._

— _¿Si?_

— _Mañana a las Nueve de la mañana en la salida de la aldea, no llegues tarde Hyuuga."_

Era la primera vez en estas semanas que salia fuera de Konoha, le hacia sentirse feliz, seguro Naruto y Sakura le rogaron al Uchiha para aceptar — Sonrrio y busco algo que ponerse.

Miro dentro de su armario y eligió un bello conjunto; Una falda amplia blanca, que llegaba un poco arriba de los tobillos, después una blusa lila de marga larga y cuello en U, y por ultimo unas sandalias a juego.

Se ducho, se coloco el vestuario y algo de maquillaje, mientras colocaba algo de gloss en sus labios se miro al espejo…— Sera divertido — Sonro y observo varias fotografías de su familia, sus amigos, de Neji y ella juntos y por ultima una de Gaara junto a ella, justo cuando su compromiso se hacia oficial— Gaara-San — puso la fotografía boca a bajo… Que era esa sensación en su pecho, porque si ya estaba segura de su matrimonio, ahora...No queria hacerlo.

Salió de su casa partiendo de inmediato al lugar de reunión.

**.**

**.**

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto la presencia de la chica, hasta que esta lo saludo.

— Buenos días Uchiha-san

Saludos, al parecer Naruto ni Sakura aun llegaban.

— Al parecer ese par no vendrá, les surgió una misión — Hablo.

Hinata hizo un pequeño puchero sin que el moreno pudiera notarlo. — Bueno sera en otra ocasión. Vayamos a comprar el desayuno.

Sasuke no respondió y comenzó a caminar. Ese día sin duda estaba distraído, no sabia que era todo lo que la Hyuuga trataba de decirle, solo observaba como se movió su boca...sus labios...

El esta mirando los labios de Hinata, se dio un golpe mental, acaso era estúpido — penso. metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, que extraño clima, hacia bastante viento.

— Y así es como debe lavar sus heridas... — Guardo silencio al notar como el Uchiha la había ignorado todo el camino.

Se detuvo en algunos puestos y compro los víveres del día, ese día tenia cita con Tsunade, al parecer había algo importante de lo que necesitaba hablar.

— Hyuuga — llamo el pelinegro.

— Dígame Uchiha-san

— ¿Estas enferma? — Hinata se detuvo y lo miro.

— Porque dice eso.

Sasuke miro los gestos de la mujer y pensó que quizá algo le sucedió. — Siempre cargas con un frasco con pastillas y las tomas en secreto.

— Yo... No es nada importante — Mintió.

_"Tsunade reviso a la chica mientras escribió algunas cosas en su bitácora. — Hinata no creo que sea prudente que sigas haciendo misiones._

— _Estoy bien Tsunade-sama, solo fue un accidente._

_Pero no solo había sido un accidente, los constantes desmayos de la chica desde el incidente donde se vio envuelta en una batalla haciendo que el Uchiha estuviera nuevamente en Konoha le había dejado graves secuelas._

— _Ya habíamos hablado tienes serios problemas en tu corazón, Sasuke esta mejorando bastante quizá es hora de que lo dejes y te fijes un poco en tu compromiso._

— _Tsunade-sama estoy bien, solo falta el diagnostico de Kazumi-san para dar por hecho que Uchiha-san esta bien._

_La Quinta asintió, desde cuando esa niña era terca, sonrío y le entrego varios frascos con medicamento. — tómalas casa 12 hrs, te sentirías mejor."_

La observo quedarse callada por varios segundo — Como digas.

— Hoy cocinare un poco de pescado le parece.

— Hinata — Una voz femenina la saco de su conversación, dio la vuelta y sonrío con amabilidad.

— Temari-san — Saludo con cortesía.

La rubia miro al compañero de su futura cuñada y no le parecio correcto, pronto seria parte de su familia y que estuviera con ese traidor era de mal gusto.

— ¿A donde vas? — Hinata solo respondió en voz baja que estaba en un deber que le encomendó Tsunade-sama, al Uchiha al parecer le molesto un tanto su respuesta. — Ya veo — La abrazo con ternura — No puedo esperar a que seas oficialmente de la familia.

Hinata estaba nerviosa, era incomodo estar hablando de eso a plena calle. — Si... Gracias Temari-san.

La rubia se alejo y despidió con una gran sonrisa.

— Al parecer ya quieren que te cases.

— Parece...

**.**

**.**

después de tomar el desayuno, Hinata se despidió del chico y se dirigió donde la Hokage, ya en su despacho Tsunade le dio unos cuantos documentos y carpetas.

— Son los diagnósticos de Sasuke, al parecer Kazumi ya considera prudente que el haga su vida por si solo... Y lo otro es tu renuncia como Ninja..

Hinata miro a la Hokage como si su vida dependiera de ello, sintió sus piernas flaquear, que se suponía que era eso, renuncia, ella nunca había dado su renuncia.

— Tu padre me la dejo esta mañana, al parecer no sabias de esto ¿cierto? — la peliazul nego— Era de esperarse, Hinata — Hablo con seriedad— Tu y yo habíamos hablado, si te sigues sobre esforzando muy pronto tu corazón no lo resistira. Creo que es lo mejor para ti

— No... Tsunade-sama, seguro es un error, mire Yo aunque no recuerde que paso, le aseguro que no fue nada grave...

— Estuviste en coma, te atravesaron el pecho con un Kunai... Y aun así no es grave, No seas Terca tu nunca lo has sido, se prudente...

— No lo acepto.

— Yo ya acepte — Hinata vio aquella hoja y observo el sello de la Hokage... — Ya no estas mas a cargo de Sasuke Uchiha.

Era tan repentino, que se supone que haría, ella no era una instila para que la desecharan así, ella se sentía bien... No estaba enferma, ella quería seguir siendo un Ninja, ella quería seguir a lado de Sasuke...

— _Sasuke_— susurro, acaso ella quería seguir cuidando de el, no se supone que se sentía incomoda a su lado... La realidad era que en ese tiempo podían tener conversaciones interesantes, paseos tranquilos... Y el ¿estaría bien?.

— Lo siento Hinata, es por tu bienestar;Se feliz, Sabaku no Gaara te tiene en un alta estima.

Hinata asintio y se retiro aun no conforme, no quería creer.

**.**

No sabia como había llegado a su habitación, se tumbo e su cama y lloro hasta caer rendida, no quería eso, porque sentía como si una parte de su alma se la hubieran arrebatado. No quería eso.

La puerta se abrió y Neji la observo, su prima se veía tan frágil y deprimida, el sabia porque se encontraba así, el mismo le había casi rogado a su tío que no lo hiciera pero el se negó argumentando que el kazekage se había presentado a la reunión del consejo de clan para presentar su petición de llevar su matrimonio a Suna, ellos aceptaron, para el consejo entre mas lejos estuviera Hinata, ya no seria un punto negro en el clan. Eso sin duda lo molestaba.

— Hinata-sama — llamo con cariño a su prima, Hinata lo miro y se levanto — Pase lo que pase sabe que yo siempre será su protector.

Hinata no quería llorar, pero instintivamente las lagrimas se apoderaron de ella. — Es tan cruel todo esto.

— Lo se... Pero yo se que saldrá adelante.

— No quiero casarme, no quiero dejar de servir a konoha... Quiero poder decidir como quiero vivir.

A Neji se le partió el corazón, Hinata estaba en ese momento tan vulnerable. La abrazo con ternura, queriendo estar así por mucho tiempo, brindándole su cariño. Pero una voz ronca los hizo separarse.

— Hyuuga Neji puedo hablar con ella — Neji miro al kazekage, quien le había permitido llegar a la habitación de su prima, lo miro con desconfianza y no se movió de su lugar.

— Neji por favor. — rogó la chica, y Neji se marcho.

El pelirrojo se acerco y miro a su alrededor. Tomo lugar en un pequeño sofá en una esquina de la habitación, miro fijamente a Hinata y hablo. — Tu padre me dio su consentimiento para que me acompañe unos días a Suna.

— Pero...

— Hinata — Hablo tranquilo— Aqui ya no hay nada para ti

Hinata se levanto molesta de su lugar, el no sabia nada, porque pretendía saber de ella, apretó sus puños con fuerza y suspiro. Aun habían personas queridas para ella en Konoha, aun habían cosas que podía hacer aunque no fuera un Shinobi. El hecho era no darse por vencido.

— Yo no deseo ir... Por favor

— Tarde o temprano iras conmigo, porque no desde ahora. Si es por Uchiha Sasuke, el ya no esta a tu cargo.

Se acerco al pelirojo y lo miro suplicante — Se que pronto me iré, pero déjame estar un poco mas con los que quiero, deseo despedirme...

— Bien, tienes un día.

— ¡Que!, No... Un día es...

— Suficiente — se levanto y se despidió dejando a una sorprendida Hinata, desde cuando Gaara era tan frío con ella.

**.**

Llevaba toda la tarde fuera de casa, a caso Gaara la obligaría a ir si ella al ultimo momento se negaba, porque el estaba tan distinto, el no parecía ser el Gaara con el que compartía una taza de té, el no era el Gaara con el cual se quedaba por horas hablando, Gaara se había comportado diferente con ella... Pero y ahora _Que sucedía._

No supo en que momento había llegado ahí... Era la casa de Sasuke, porque de todos los lugares la casa del moreno le resultaba cómoda y relajante, toco la puerta y no tardo en Salir el Uchiha, su cabello estaba mojado y unas gotas de agua recorrían su pecho.

— ¿Hyuuga? — Dijo confundido, se suponía que Hinata tendría el día libre como todas las semanas los días martes.

— Yo... — No sabia que decir, se puso nerviosa, que se supone que le diría ella no tenia porque estar ahí. — Tengo que revisar sus...

Pero no puso seguir, _estaba llorando_, se limpio rápidamente sus ojos alejando todo rastro de lagrimas, pero no podía; no se detenían. Sasuke la observo y no supo que decir.

La dejo entrar y ella tomo asiento... En una hora ninguno de los dos dijo nada. El sol ya se había ocultado, la chica había dejado de llorar minutos atrás, tan solo no decía nada. El Uchiha se canso de ese silencio y hablo.

— Al parecer Naruto se quedo dormido y Sakura salio de misión por eso no se presentaron — Hinata asintió.— ¿Es uno de esos días de mujeres? — rasco su cabeza, Hinata sonrío, recordó que en los tres meses que cuido al chico, ese ciclo femenino le vino y ocasiono estragos en tu carácter... Era tierno ver como Sasuke se alejaba molesto debido a sus cambios de Humor.

— No...claro que no

— Entonces, porque no encuentro respuestas a de todas las personas existentes tu vengas a mi casa a llorar...

Hinata se limpio las lagrimas que quedaban. — Uchiha-san al parecer Tsunade me dijo que ya no estaré a cargo de cuidar su salud, Ya esta estable.

— ¿Por eso lloras? No deberías estar feliz — estaba confundido, no se suponía que la chica ¿lo odiaba?.

— No es eso... Olvidelo. — sonrió tiernamente,— solo quería decirle eso. Buenas noches — no continuo porque el la tomo del brazo obligando la a verlo.

— ¿Que olvide que? — le pregunto— Sabes eres tan extraña que nunca puedo descifrar que es lo que piensas, un día estas feliz, al otro deprimida, un rato gritas al otro pides perdón como una loca, ¡vienes a mi casa llorando y dices que lo olvide! ¿A que juegas?

— ¿Perdon?

— Que...A...Que juegas — dijo lentamente— Si quieres decir algo dilo y no te calles, eso es tan molesto de ti.

Como era posible que Uchiha Sasuke supiera tanto de ella y dijera que no la comprendía, Hinata apretó el brazo del chico con fuerza, si en ese momento era la única persona con la que podía hablar, hablaría... Al demonio todo.

_"Me ire, Ya no soy una shinobi, Me casare, Mi corazón esta agonizando"_

— Que... — El jamas se había quedado sin palabras y en ese instante no sabia que decir.

La morena miro a Sasuke, no decía nada... Ella se levanto del sofá y camino hacia la puerta pero unos fuertes brazos la detuvieron.

— No te vayas.

Otra vez ese golpe en su pecho, que demonios significaban esos sentimientos, que se supone que tenia que hacer para desaparecer los, porque dijo algo tan a la ligera como eso. Hinata lo miro confundida y lo abrazo...solo quería un abrazo.

— Que se supone que es esto Uchiha-san, Yo me siento tan extraña cuando estoy con usted, aveces no lo tolero, otras quiero estar hablando con usted, algunas quiero abofetearle por su actitud, otras quiero abrazarlo y decirle todo esta bien... Porque me siento así, Yo no quiero esto.

Sasuke no deshizo el abrazo, tan solo la escucho el se sentía igual. Pero no lo diría porque comprendió que jugar con fuego ya no era seguro.

— Has lo que tengas que hacer — Y Hinata quería entender. Pero no podía, no sabia que hacer esa era la realidad. — Es mejor que vuelvas a tu casa — Iba a dejarla irse sola pero algo en el lo evito, tomo un abrigo y lo coloco en los hombros de la chica, caminaron en silencio todo el rato hasta llegar a casa de la Hyuuga. En la puerta ella se mostraba distante y nerviosa.

— Pues bien, creo que ya no nos veremos, Bien por ti ¿No?.

Que se supone que haria ahora, entrar a su casa arreglar las maletas y al otro día salir con su prometido... Sasuke no espero respuesta y comenzó a alejarse. Hinata lo observo, que era lo que quería, que era lo que esperaba de ella... ¿acaso seria todo dejaría atrás ese extraño sentimiento sin nombre?, ¿dejaría que se marchara con el Uchiha?

— ¡Sasuke-kun!— Grito, fue la primera ves en ese tiempo que Hinata lo llamo por su nombre. Volteo su cuerpo y la miro... Estaba parada frente a el, su mirada era diferente, había algo en ella que le causa curiosidad... entonces ella se acerco y coloco sus labios sobre los del pelinegro.

Cerro sus ojos esperando que el la rechazara, fue ahí cuando se sorprendió que el no la rechazo si, no que también correspondió el beso, la atrajo mas hacia el, cubrió la cintura de la joven con sus fuertes brazos, no iba a escapar. No escaparían y si esa era la ultima vez que se verían pues... Para que negarlo y hacerse tontos.

Hinata se separo y sus mejillas no podían con ese color cereza que las teñía, Sasuke la observo con sus ojos negros como el carbón.

— Lo siento...

— Primero me besas y ahora te disculpas, si que eres un caso Hyuuga — sonrio con sinceridad era la primera vez que lo hacia, miro divertido los gestos de la chica y la abrazo con fuerza. — Que rara eres.

Se miraban por unos segundos, Hinata acarició con ternura el rostro de Sasuke y sonrió con melancolía... Todo eso al siguiente día seria solo un recuerdo.

— Adios.

Sasuke asintió y la dejo ir. El sabia que no podía detenerla sobre que bases lo haría. El igual le diría adiós.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota del final: **

Estoy en uno de esos procesos de asimilar las cosas... Me lleve una sorpresa tremenda hace unos días al igual que una fuerte decepción... Ya no quise escribir pero bueno me dije "Al carajo ya continué, lo seguiré" Y Aquí estoy.

_Besos y abrazos; HinataElric_


	6. Días calidos

_Disclaimer; Naruto & CIA pertencen a Masashi Kishimoto._

• Hana no gengo •

Autora: HinataElric

.

**Días**** cálidos..**

.

_No sabían de que se trataba..._

_Los tres comenzaban a tener extrañas sensaciones_

.

.

_Se miraban por unos segundos, Hinata acarició con ternura el rostro de Sasuke y sonrió con melancolía... Todo eso al siguiente día seria solo un recuerdo._

— _Adios._

_Sasuke asintió y la dejo ir. El sabia que no podía detenerla sobre que bases lo haría. El igual le diría adiós._

.

Al día siguiente ella se marcho. Sasuke solo observo la molestia de sus amigos que regresaban de misión, a Naruto preguntándose el porque no se despidió, Neji tan solo guardo silencio.

— Oe — Hablo el rubio— ¿Crees que nos inviten a la boda?

Sasuke no dijo nada pero Naruto seguía insistiendo, se levanto de golpe y lo dejo hablando solo.

— ¡Sasuke! Espera — Cuando lo alcanzo noto algo extraño en el, ¿que había sucedido en el tiempo que el no estuvo? — ¿Paso algo? — Sasuke no respondió, se alejo del Uzumaki y desapareció.

**.**

El calor del desierto de sanagakure era sofocante, Hinata miro a través de la ventana de su habitación y observo a varios niños jugando con una pelota sonrió y se quedo ahí un buen rato.

— Señorita el kazekage-sama esta afuera — Una mujer que estaba a cargo de hacerla sentir como en _casa_ le hablo con tranquilidad.

Desde hacia ya una semana que había llegado a Suna las personas eran amable con ella, en poco tiempo se casaría... Tres semanas le había dicho Gaara dos meses atrás, debido a sus pesadas tareas como kazekage se tuvo que posponer, pero ahora ella estaba en su nuevo hogar y no importaba mucho en cuanto tiempo se efectuara la ceremonia.

— Adelante — dijo la chica, el pelirrojo despidió a la mujer con un ademán y se quedo a solas con ella.

— Disculpa por no estar tanto tiempo contigo... Suele ser así últimamente — Hinata asintió, las conversaciones con Gaara ya no eran como antes y desde que se despidió de Sasuke, Gaara se encontraba irritable.

_"Cuando Sasuke se alejo, nunca imagino quien había contemplado la escena, su prometido se encontraba en el jardín principal, como era posible que no se hubiera percatado de su presencia, tenia tan metida en su cabeza a sasuke en ese momento que no sintió la fuerte mano de Gaara posándose con furia sobre su mejilla._

_La Hyuuga se llevo su mano hacia su mejillas y sintió un fuerte ardor, el choque de la palma de la mano del pelirrojo sobre la blanca mejilla de Hinata resonó en todo el jardín, varios miembros del clan salieron inmediatamente a ver que sucedía, su padre de Hinata y Neji habían observado aquella escena y cuando Neji quiso detener al Kazekage, Hiashi lo detuvo y negó con su cabeza._

— _Pero Hiashi-sama, usted vio, el la golpeo._

_Se podía observar molestia en el rostro del patriarca de la familia, pero sabia que no podía hacer nada, Hinata había faltado el respeto a su prometido— _

_Hiashi ordeno que todos regresaran a sus labores, dejándolos solos, el se marcho al igual que Neji._

— _Gaara-san... — lo miro con temor._

_El estaba furioso, como se atrevía a hacer eso... Ella era su prometida, seria pronto su esposa, el no permitiría que nadie volviera a reírse de el, Y si encerrar a su querida Hinata a cuatro paredes era necesario lo haría._

— _Has tus maletas, no estaré otro día mas aquí._

_Ella no respondió, no se movió y no dijo nada._

— _¡Ahora! — El la tomo con fuerza del brazo y la llevo a rastras a su habitación, hizo que guardara en una maleta lo primero que encontró y se la llevo de Konoha."_

— ¿Deseas comer algo? — Ella negó. Gaara asintió y la dejo sola, al parecer ese día había deshecho lo que alguna vez lograron construir.

Hinata se llevo su mano hacia su rostro, el la había golpeado, quizá se lo merecía por haberlo dañado... Y ahora que se supone que haría, ¿seguir con su vida? por mas que trataba de olvidar esa noche no podía, olvidar sus labios sobre los de Sasuke era imposible, ella no quería olvidar, se propuso pensar que solo había sido un sueño o un recuerdo pero ahora sabia; _Que Sasuke Uchiha no le era indiferente y le agradaba._

— Si yo soy extraña el lo es aun mas — sonrió recordando las palabras de Sasuke, abrió un cajón de su tocador y saco su amado libro esta vez no era el de su padre, era el que el Uchiha le había dado.

Ese libro fue el que causo todo, si solo no hubiera estado ese día en ese lugar, nada hubiera pasado... Pero no se arrepentía, se sentía feliz por primera vez en su vida.

— ¡Oe! Teme — Grito el rubio a fuera de la casa del moreno— Abre

Sasuke abrió y lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, tenia una extraña presión en su pecho, por mas que quisiera olvidar a la Hyuuga no podía y esta vez era diferente... Le había llegado a agradar. Pero no había nada mas que hacer, ella seguro estaría en la gran casa de su futuro esposo divirtiéndose.

— Das miedo sabes...

— ¿Que quieres? — pregunto molesto.

— Un beso — Y Naruto puso cerca su cara con la del moreno, Sasuke estuvo a punto de golpearlo cuando el rubio comenzó a reirse— No seas tonto, La vieja dice que aceptaron enviarte a misiones, ¡No es genial!

— Hurra, soy la felicidad andante...

— Amargado como sea, a lista tus cosas nos vamos enseguida... — Sasuke no se movió — Que ya nos vamos, Iremos a Suna, ayudaremos a Gaara en ... Hay no recuerdo en que.

Y a pesar de que Sasuke no creyera en el destino... Eso se pondría interesante.

— Kazekage-sama — Dijo una mujer ya de bastante edad— Los Ninjas de Konoha llegaran pasado mañana — Gaara asintió y continuo hojeando unos documentos.

Dejo lo que tenia que hacer, paso su mano por su cabello dejándolo un tanto alborotado... Siete días, ya era definitivo en Siete días, Hinata seria suya completamente, ¿Que habia sucedido? Porque sentía tanta rabia en su pecho, se sentía traicionado, quería tanto a esa mujer, que la vio perfecta, todo en ella era perfecto, y no se imagino que a la primera oportunidad su corazón ya era para otro. No se supone que ella tenia que quererlo a el... Todo era culpa de el. Hinata cambio desde que estuvo con el.

— Gaara — llamo temari— llevare a Hinata a dar un paseo por la aldea

— No

— Gaara cuanto tiempo estarás así con ella. — Temari aun no sabia el porque del cambio en ambos, trataba de imaginárselo pero al final se rendía.

— Lo necesario.

Temari asintio y lo dejo solo.

**.**

El invierno en sunagakure era de noches heladas y días con bastante viento. Hinata se levanto tranquila, se ducho y desayuno en su habitación, hacia dos días que Gaara no la visitaba y eso le aliviaba, sin embargo ahí sola y encerrada se sentía como prisionera; al parecer el pelirrojo había cumplido su palabra de encerrarla sobre cuatro paredes.

volvió a leer Hana no Gengo, miro por la ventana un rato y descubrió lo felices que se veían las familias... Si se casaba con Gaara y era seguro que lo hacia, ¿algún día ellos formarían una familia? ¿Tendría Hijos?... Lo mejor era alejarse de esa ventana.

Alguien toco a la puerta y abrieron por fuera. Era Temari la hermana mayor de Gaara, en ese pequeño tiempo que había estado en suna Temari era muy amable con ella, la hacia reír incluso la invitaba a salir, para después regresar y decir que no podían, no la culpaba sabia que Gaara se lo prohibía, sin embargo su compañía le agradaba.

— Hinata-chan, Shinobis de tu aldea justo acaban de llegar.

La peliazul se levanto de su mullida silla y miro con alegría a la rubia, ¿acaso seria algún amigo de ella? Kiba o Shino quiza, Naruto y Sakura, tal vez.

— ¿Puedo verlos? — pregunto sin poder evitar su alegría

Temari no sabia que hacer, tendría que preguntarle a su hermano primero... Al diablo pensó, eran de Konoha el querido hogar de su futura cuñada, si sacarle una sonrisa dependía de eso, lo haría.

— Bien Hinata-chan sera nuestro secreto.

La chica asintió y una enorme felicidad se apodero de ella.

**.**

Gaara recién había recibido a los shinobi de Konoha, oculto su sorpresa a ver a el supuesto traidor Uchiha Sasuke y se pregunto el porque Tsunade le había encomendado misiones, no dijo nada y ordeno a algunas personas que condujeran a sus aliados a sus habitación, seguramente estarían cansados. Naruto no cabía en su alegría, le gustaba ir a suna; era divertido, pero por su parte Sasuke lo único que quería en ese momento era verla.

Las habitaciones de los chicos estaban frente la una con la otra, Naruto inmediatamente se lanzo a la cama y como si morfeo lo hubiera noqueado cayo dormido, Sasuke por su parte entro a su habitación. ¿Y si la encontraba que haría?, ¿si estaba frente a frente con ella que haría? Las ganas de hablar con ella le quemaban dentro de el.

No paso ni una hora cuando alguien tocaba su puerta, se levanto y abril... Su pecho se contrajo y le dolió.

— Sasuke... — Hinata lo miro sin poder evitar que esas traicioneras lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.

El Uchiha miro de un lado a otro, como ella había llegado, tomo con suavidad la muñeca de la joven y la atrajo hacia el, cerro la puerta con seguro y la abrazo, seria un tonto si negara lo que sentía... quería abrazarla desde hacia un tiempo.

— Cuando...— hablo apenas en un susurro— cuando Temari-san me dijo que había alguien de Konoha aquí...

— Al ultimo que te imaginaste fue a mi — ella asintió y sin dejarla de abrazar, se acerco a su rostro y deposito un cálido beso sobre su mejilla.— Tu primo me reclamo al día siguiente.

Hinata estaba sorprendida, Neji le había contado a Sasuke sobre esa noche... — Fue culpa mía — Dijo y Sasuke deposito otro beso sobre ella.

— quería matarlo, no entendió en ese momento el porque sentía tanto desprecio por el al saber que te había golpeado.

Hinata río y quiso bromear — ¿Tu me ahorcaste recuerdas? — Pero en lugar de que le causara gracia, el tan solo no respondió y se alejo de ella.— No pasa nada, estoy bien.

— Soy igual o peor que el, eso lo se.

— Me alegra verte. — sonrio mientras tomaba la mano de Sasuke entre la suya. — Te ves mucho mejor, ¿tus heridas sanaron por completo?

Sasuke negó...— Están peor. — Hinata lo miro desafiante, se podía observar su molestia. — El dode puso la misma cara cuando las vio.

— ¿Naruto-kun esta aquí?— el moreno asintió.— ¿Su misión es importante?.

— No mucho, ya sabes ese maldita anciana me esta poniendo a prueba. — Hinata entendió, le alegraba volver a ver a Sasuke.

— Tengo que irme — bajo la mirada— No se supone que tenga que estar aquí, cuida bien tus heridas, Ya no puedo cuidar de ti.

Y antes de irse Sasuke la beso. Moria de ganas por hacerlo, si ella se había atrevido porque el no.

No querían separarse pero ella debía irse..._otra vez._

**.**

Al día siguiente ambos chicos de reportaron ante el kazekage, el dio ordenes sencillas, tan solo tenían que vigilar las afueras de la aldea y traer información de posibles enemigos, enviar a Ninjas de suna no era conveniente; no llegarían a nada ya que si había algún enemigo no se mostrarían, en cambio si era de otro lugar quizá pensaran otra cosa.

Sasuke y Naruto se separaron, cumplieron sus ordenes, cuando el sol se oculto regresaron, era algo de niños, pero no se quejaban; Ambos sabían que todo era para poner a prueba la lealtad de Sasuke.

A la hora de la cena todos estaban ahí menos Hinata, Sasuke se pregunto porque no había asistido. Naruto observaba curioso a su amigo, desde hacia ya un tiempo estaba extraño.

Pero dentro de la enorme propiedad del kazekage no era un secreto que la prometida nunca salia a tomar los alimentos con los demás, mas bien no salia a nada de su habitación, los empleados de la propiedad solo habían visto una vez a la futura esposa del kazekage y fue cuando llego. Era bastante bonita pensaron algunos, otros no la creían digna de tal honor, otros simplemente se limitaron a a seguir su trabajo.

— Oe Gaara — llamo el rubio— ¿Y Hinata?

Y cuando el rubio pregunto todo quedo en silencio. Un incomodo silencio.

— Hinata-chan no se sentía muy bien — interrumpió la hermana mayor de Gaara.

— ahí la respuesta — Dijo el pelirrojo.

— Que mal, quizá mañana podría saludarla. — Gaara no respondió, como si ignorara al Uzumaki.— Queria preguntarle porque no se despidió.

— Gracias por la comida, buenas noches — y sin pedir permiso Sasuke se retiro ante la mirada asesina de Gaara.

**.**

Si alguien se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo, seguro Gaara le gritaría, pero si de por si ya lo hacia, camino sigilosamente por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Sasuke, toco varias veces y no respondió, Quiza estaba en el comedor, así que cuando se dispuso a marcharse el chico apareció, la miro fijamente y sonrió con superioridad.

— Que va a pensar el kazekage si se entera que su futura señora visita la habitación de un hombre a altas horas de la noche.

Hinata río, le había causado gracia lo que el moreno había dicho. — Vaya imaginación tienes, pero no vine a quedarme — dijo— te traje esto— extendio una frasco con un ungüento especial que ella había preparado para el.

El lo tomo y guardo en uno de sus bolsillos — Me entere de algo curioso — inata arqueo una ceja— Que la princesa nunca se muestra...

— Me agrada estar en mi habitación

— Si claro — se acerco peligrosamente a ella y la acorralo contra la pared— Mentirosa, odias estar encerrada... Ambos sabemos eso.

Hinata sentía que pronto iba a desmayarse tenerlo tan cerca hacia que su cuerpo temblara, la chica aspiro el aroma de Sasuke y se dio cuenta que era dulce.

— arándano...

— ¿Uh?

— Sasuke-san... Huele a arándano — lo abrazo dulcemente.

Se quedaron así por un breve momento hasta que la realidad los golpeo, ellos no se amaban, no se querían pero que era ese sentimiento que hacia que cuando estuvieran juntos ambos se sintieran completos, Hinata se despidió del moreno y regreso a su habitación, el tiempo que Sasuke se quedara en Suna seguramente seria extraño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota del final: **

Cortito lo se pero tuve tanto trabajo que llegue a mi hogar "Brain, I wanna brain" En estado Full Zombie. Como sea, espero les haya gusto el capitulo. Es la ultima actualización de los capítulos pasados. Si se me paso un error ortográfico disculpen una vez y tenga Office instalado en mi pequeña corregiré la Ortografía. Trabajar en word Pad y después en un corrector ortográfico es difícil. Pero bueno bendito seas M. Word.

Besos y abrazos. **HinataElric**


End file.
